solo hay un futuro
by yukita.ryuugu
Summary: fai y yuui son dos hermanos gemelos a los que se les ha dado la oportunidad de cambiar su destino, encontrar el amor y ser felices pero cierta persona no esta de acuerdo con eso, vean la lucha de estos gemelos y su nueva familia para alcanzar la felicidad. kurofye douwata.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo hay un futuro.**

**Cap. 1: fye y yuui conocen a su nueva familia.**

En la gran tienda mansión que era su hogar, se encontraban una muy nerviosa yuko.

-clow Reed: cálmate, ya sabíamos que llegaría este día, saldremos victoriosos te lo prometo.

-yuko ichihara: ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, clow un solo y pequeño error traerá la desgracia.

-clow Reed: tranquila, mi mariposa, tú no sueles ser tan nerviosa, parece que ser madre te ha vuelto sensible.-dijo con una pequeña risita-

Aparecen unas niñas que no aparentan más de 12 años, una de cabello cortó y rosa y la otra con el cabello celeste largo, peinado en unas adorables trencitas corriendo y saltando.

-yuko: maru, moro ¿Qué sucede?

-maru e moro: ha llegado un invitado.-dicen a coro-

-yuko: bien, vallan a cuidar a eriol y watanuki, y no se separen de ellos.

-clow: es momento vamos yuko –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola donde estaban los invitados.

-yuko: chii, hideki ¿a que han venido?

-hideki: no es por ningún deseo –dijo triste-

-chii: -llorando un mar de lágrimas, fluía de sus ojos- se han enterado ya, ¿no es cierto?

-clow: así es, y créeme estamos también muy tristes.

-chii: yo entiendo que sean grandes magos, también se que sus predicciones nunca han fallado pero… -rompió en llanto- estoy segura que mi querida hermana freya hubiese querido que fuera yo la que cuidara de sus hijos.

-clow: la situación que estamos viviendo, es muy peligrosa, sobre todo para nuestros hijos ¿con quién han dejado a sus gemelas?, es peligroso ya que están recién nacidas.

-hideki: no se preocupe clow-san, chise y chiho estarán bien las he dejado al cuidado de mi madre chitose hibiya y mi padre ichiho mihara, ellos las cuidaran muy bien ya que son los mejores científicos y han creado muchos robots de pelea, y también objetos tecnológicos para proteger la casa. –Dijo muy orgulloso de sus padres-

-yuko: yo se que ustedes podrían cuidar muy bien de fye y yuui, pero nosotros hemos visto el futuro, y la única manera de que ellos, sobretodo yuui se salven es que estén a nuestro lado, bajo nuestra protección.-dijo triste pero segura-

-clow: yo siento mucho lo de tu hermana freya y lo de tu cuñado, pero ese era su destino, han traído al mundo a dos pequeños magos con poderes ilimitados, tan grande es su magia que de seguro me superaran.

-hideki: amor, ellos tienen razón, fye y yuui estarán mejor con ellos-dijo abrazándola-

-chii: mi hermana también sabía que era su destino, yo protegeré a mis sobrinos, freya dio su vida para protegerlos al igual que su esposo y el padre de este, ambos nacieron para ser gobernantes, confío en que ustedes los salvaran de fei wong Reed-dijo secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo-

-yuko: tu hermana freya sabía que sus hijos, traerían la desgracia al reino de Valeria del cual su esposo era rey, sabía que él y su padre morirían y que uno de sus hijos dejaría de existir, cuando supo ese futuro.

-flash back-

Una muy feliz yuko, esperaba a su esposo clow en la entrada de la tienda, con su hijo de dos meses en brazos el que recién se había quedado dormido, ya que era muy inquieto, cuando entra alguien a la tienda pensó que era su esposo y fue a recibirlo, pero no era clow, era un chica rubia de ojos azules.

-yuko: ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cuál es tu deseo? –pregunto a su clienta, la cual se veía muy nerviosa-

-freya: mi nombre es freya, ¿es cierto que puedes conceder cualquier deseo? -pregunto esperanzada-

-yuko: así es, pero solo si puedes pagar el precio equivalente por tu deseo.-dijo con una cara seria-

-freya: me ha visitado una vidente de sueños, llamada kotori ella me ha mostrado el futuro, las horribles desgracias que pasaran a mi país Valeria, pero eso no me ha importado, uno de mis hijos podría morir, y yo hare lo que sea con tal de evitarlo-dijo aterrada y llorando- ¿dime lo que me ha mostrado en verdad pasara?

-clow: así es. –Respondió un serio clow que acababa de llegar- tus hijos han nacido con dos futuros, ser ambos grandes magos y gobernantes, o morir uno y el otro vivir mil desgracias. –dijo triste, por el futuro que el también había visto-

-freya: ¿Por qué?- pregunto gritando desesperada-

-clow: porque fei wong Reed, al darse cuenta de la magia tan poderosa que poseían los maldijo a ambos, no ha sido culpa tuya, sino de sus malignas y egoístas intenciones-dijo con rencor, apretando los dientes-.

-yuko: pero el futuro aun puede cambiarse, el que hallas llegado aquí no ha sido coincidencia, es obra del destino y el destino es inevitable-dijo seria y sabía-

-freya: si uno de mis hijos tiene que morir, a causa de una maldición, yo cambiare su muerte por la mía-dijo decidida ya que amaba a sus hijos-

-yuko: ese es un precio equivalente lo aceptare, en 7 años mas morirás por tu hijo, liberándolo de su maldición.

-freya: pero que pasara con yuui, solo puedo liberar a fye de su muerte, que puedo hacer para liberar a yuui de su maldición. –dijo llorando-

-clow: no te preocupes te prometo, que yo lo salvare y cuidare como si fuera mi hijo, ya que todo fue a causa de mi primo que me odia tanto.-dijo decidido-

-freya: está bien, el día en que muera les entregare a mis hijos.

-yuko: ¿estás segura? –Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, ella tenía un hijo y hubiera hecho lo mismo que freya en su situación pero no podía evitar sentirse triste-

-freya: se que tú los cuidaras bien, tú también eres madre, tu hijo es muy hermoso-sonríe a pesar de su tristeza- no puedo escapar de mi destino, pero tengo el consuelo de que ustedes protegerán a mis tesoros.

-clow: si, es muy hermoso y está destinado a grandes cosas, igual que tus hijos, se llama watanuki es 4 meses menor que tus gemelos-dijo sonriendo-

-freya: se parece mucho a ti clow-san-dijo acariciando la cabeza de watanuki-

-clow: gracias, tus hijos también se parecen a ti son rubios de ojos azules.

-yuko: espero que no se parezca a clow en la personalidad-dijo burlándose y riéndose de clow-

-clow: yo espero que no sea tan hablador como tú –dijo burlándose-

-freya: es hora de marcharme-dijo despidiéndose y dando las gracias-

- fin flash back-

Chii: -llorando- mi hermana sufrió tanto, y aun así ella se quedo callada todo ese tiempo, fue tan fuerte, cuando murió su esposo, sus hijos solo tenían 2 años, pero ella siguió luchando, y luego cuando murió su suegro, ella vino a despedirse y a conocer a mis hijas, ahora entiendo todo ella sabía que iba a morir, solo han pasado dos días de su muerte, pero yo aun no puedo aceptarlo.

-clow: tranquilízate es normal, llorar por la muerte de seres queridos, pero ni siquiera aquellos llamados dioses pueden devolverle la vida a alguien que ya ha muerto.

-yuko: por eso la vida es el regalo más preciado y mientras estamos vivos, protegeremos a quienes amamos.

-clow: has traído a los niños ¿verdad?-dijo sonriente, confiaba que el futuro había cambiado-

-hideki: si están en la entrada, los iré a buscar.

Entran dos niños rubios, gemelos de la mano, miran todo con gran curiosidad.

-chii: queridos sobrinos –dijo abrazándolos fuerte- cuídense mucho, los vendremos a visitar seguido, adiós.

-hideki: fye, yuui, tienen que ser muy fuertes, nosotros les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, adiós.

-fye: mucho gusto, gracias por hacerse cargo de nosotros-dijo el más responsable de los dos, mirando a yuko y clow fijamente-

-yuui: hola, ¿serán nuestros nuevos padres? –dijo sonriendo-

-yuko: así es, pero debemos pedirles un favor.

-fye: ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto desconfiado-

-Clow: para que ustedes sean felices, como su madre deseo, tendrán que cambiar de identidades, solo así podrán evitar una de las tragedias.

-Fye: está bien hare lo que sea por mi hermanito.

-yuko: bien entonces desde ahora fye serás llamado yuui, y tu yuui ocuparas el nombre de tu hermano.

-clow: les presentare a sus nuevos hermanos, vengan conmigo.

.caminaron hasta llegar al comedor donde cenarían, todos juntos, en familia.

-yuko: maru, moro traigan a los niños, es hora de almorzar.

Llegan maru y moro con watanuki y eriol.

-watanuki: mama, papa ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Mirando a los gemelos-

-yuko: ellos son tus nuevos hermanos watanuki, se llaman fye y yuui.

-watanuki: -es un placer dijo haciendo una reverencia- fye y yuui espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-fye: hyu… hyu eres muy educado watanuki-chan.

-yuui: también es un placer watanuki-kun.

-clow: -miraba la escena sonriendo, iba a ganarle a su primo costara lo que costara, no podía perder, por el bien de los gemelos- me alegra que se lleven bien dijo mirándolos a los tres- el que está en brazos de su madre, es su hermano menor eriol, tiene 3 años.

-Yuko: y ellas –apuntando a maru y moro- son criaturas que he creado con magia, para ser mis ayudantes.

-Clow: también esta yukito y nakuru, son seres que también cree que se convierten en yue y espinel sun, los cree para proteger y ayudar, pero también tienen una vida humana.

-fye: genial, mis nuevos padres son el poderoso hechicero clow y la bruja de las dimensiones yuko-san.

-yuko: llámame mama. -sonriéndole.

-un año después en el reino de suwa-

-Suwahime: Kurogane, en Japón ha nacido una poderosa vidente, la hermana pequeña de kendappa, sabes que debemos buscarle a nuestro hijo una prometida que sea capaz de mantener la barrera que yo por años he mantenido protegiendo a suwa.

-Kurogane: pero solo tiene 8 años, es un mocoso todavía-dijo riéndose al ver a su hijo luchando por cazar un pescado para su madre-

-Suwahime: lo hacemos por el bien de nuestro reino –dijo seria y preocupada-

-Kurogane: está bien, tienes razón, pero antes iremos donde yuko, alista al mocoso y vamos ya.

-Suwahime: hijito, ven vamos a salir.

-Kurogane: está bien mama-corriendo a abrazarla-

Llegando a la tienda de yuko y clow, fueron recibidos por las extrañas chicas, empujándolos para que entraran.

-yuko: bienvenidos, clow no se encuentra, a Kurogane eres tú, viniste a visitarme que alegría.

-Suwahime: que gusto, verte yuko –dijo dándole un abrazo- venimos porque supimos que la hermana menor de kendappa, es una vidente de sueños y queríamos que nos digieras, si esa chica es la destinada para nuestro Kurogane-kun.

-Kurogane: -miraba a todos lados, sin siquiera importarle lo que hablaban-

-yuko: me temo que no es así, Suwahime, clow ha visto el futuro, y tu hijo será un gran guerrero, y protegerá a tomoyo como su guardián, pero no es su persona destinada.

-Kurogane: bueno yo soy feliz, sabiendo que mi mocoso será un gran guerrero, ya vámonos Suwahime.

-Suwahime: espera Kurogane, aun no nos ha dicho quien es y si tiene poderes espirituales o no.-dijo molesta con su esposo que solo le importaba la lucha-

-yuko: la persona destinada de tu Kurogane-kun es mi hijo fye.

-Suwahime: ¿un chico?-dijo asombrada- ¿tiene poderes espirituales?

-Kurogane: que importa eso, si es su persona destinada, no puede evitarse.

-yuko: no comparen a mi hijo con un vidente, o miko, el está destinado hacer uno de los magos más poderosos, incluso para ser un chico de 8 años ya utiliza la magia bastante bien, y es muy mono.-dijo sonriendo orgullosa-

-Kurogane: entonces mi hijo será prometido del tuyo-dijo feliz- **mocoso **–grito-

-Kurogane:-pego un saltito- ¿Qué pasa papa?

-Suwahime: hijo hoy conocerás a tu prometido.

-Kurogane: no lo arruines mocoso, es tu persona destinada.

-yuko: iré a buscarlo esperen aquí –salió corriendo-

-Kurogane: madre yo no creo en lo que me dijiste. –Dijo incrédulo-

-Suwahime: cuando conoces a tu estrella gemela, lo sabes de inmediato que es tu persona destinada.- dijo feliz- así nos paso con tu padre-

Yuko venía de regreso con un chico, muy lindo rubio de ojos azules, piel blanca, y un furisode blanco con celeste.

-Kurogane: -parece un ángel, en serio va a casarse conmigo-

-fye: ola, mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo angelicalmente-

-Suwahime: oh eres precioso –dijo corriendo a abrazarle-

-fye: gracias usted también es muy hermosa,-cuando lo soltó se dirigió hacia Kurogane y miro su espada- Kurogane-san esa espada se ve muy poderosa, debe ser muy fuerte para poder manejarla.

-Kurogane: así es -dijo sonrojado- ya que el chico era muy tierno y amable, y no le tenía miedo-

-fye: -se acerco a Kurogane- ¿tú eres mi prometido?-le sonrió y tomo su mano- hay que conocernos mejor-dijo jalándolo hacia el jardín-

En el jardín Kurogane observaba a fye, incapaz de hablar y muy sonrojado, el chico era más hermoso que cualquier chica de eso estaba seguro, de pronto ve como su sonriente, y encantador prometido, va corriendo a abrazar a un chico más grande que él, lo que le dio mucha rabia sin saber porque, tomo del brazo a fye jalándolo a sus brazos para que soltera aquel chico.

-Touya: -miraba al extraño niño, que parecía querer matarlo- hey tu no sé quién demonios eres, pero no te pases de listo con fye –dijo mirándolo enojado-

-Kurogane: -pero quien se creía ese tipo, lo miro retadoramente a punto de iniciar una pelea-

-fye: -sonrisa- no te preocupes Touya, el es mi prometido no es una mala persona, ¿viniste a ver a yukito?

-Touya: si –dijo sonrojándose- nos vemos luego fye –dijo entrando en la tienda-

-fye: -miro fijamente a su prometido- aun no me dices cómo te llamas.

-Kurogane: Kurogane como mi padre.

-fye: bien kuro-rin. –dijo riéndose era la primera persona a la que le ponía apodos-

-Kurogane: es kuro…gane maldita sea –dijo enrabiado-

-fye: hyu kuro-pon se ha enfadado –comenzó a correr-

-Kurogane: -lo perseguía, fye era muy escurridizo y ágil, pero en una de sus maniobras ninjas, logro someterlo arrinconándolo en un árbol - te atrape jajá

–fye: kuro-ton cuando abrase a Touya, te enojaste ¿será que estabas celoso? –pregunto como si nada, muy seguro de que así era-

-Kurogane: -muy sonrojado, pero luego sintiendo molestia al recordar lo sucedido- no soy celoso, cuido lo que es mío, y tú me perteneces –le da un casto beso en los labios-

-fye: -mas rojo que el kétchup- oh kuro-pon es un pervertido –dijo picándole las mejillas y molestándolo-

-Kurogane: cállate, por cierto ¿Quién es el tal Touya? –Pregunto tan serio que daba miedo-

-fye: Touya es alguien muy importante para mí,-vio como kuro-pon fruncía el seño- pero es mi primo, lo quiero mucho al igual que a sakurita-vio que kuro-rin alzaba una ceja- también es mi prima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo hay un futuro.**

Cap. 2: revelando verdades.

-Kurogane: si son tus primos entonces está bien, que los quieras.

-fai: mama dice que tú eres mi persona destinada, así que sin importar lo que pase me quedare a tu lado, lo prometo –dijo besando su mejilla-

-Kurogane: yo te protegeré siempre, no importan las consecuencias-dijo abrazándolo-

Lo que no sabían, es que eran espiados por yuko con unos binoculares, último modelo que le había regalado la madre de hideki.

-yuko: se están llevando muy bien, ya se hicieron una promesa de amor –decía emocionada- **kawaii! –Grito- se están besando.**

-Kurogane: imposible –en un movimiento ninja le quito los binoculares, y efectivamente el mocoso estaba besando a su prometido-

-Suwahime: me alegro mucho por ellos, si ya se han enamorado, entonces era cierto que estaban destinados. –dijo sonriendo-

-Kurogane: no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo subestime al mocoso –con cara de traumado-

Mientras yuko y Suwahime celebran, Kurogane el gran gobernante de suwa seguía con cara de traumado por ver a su hijo dando un inocente besito, clow había llegado a la tienda vio a fai con ese muchacho supuso de inmediato que el seria el que cambiara el futuro de fai.

-clow: fai –dijo interrumpiendo el lindo momento- creo que deberías llevar a tu prometido a que conozca la casa y a nuestros familiares-dijo muy calmado-

-Kurogane: ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Si no estaba aquí –dijo sorprendido-

-fai: eso es porque es el mejor mago, puede ver el futuro, el sabia que esto pasaría, kuro-rin conocerás a mi familia –dijo muy alegre-

Clow llego, hasta donde estaban reunidos los gobernantes de suwa, vio a yuko muy feliz bebiendo saque lo que no le sorprendió, porque su esposa siempre había sido así incluso antes de conocerla, lo que le sorprendió fue que Suwahime estuviera en las nubes, y Kurogane tuviera cara de sorpresa y trauma así que decidió intervenir.

-clow: ya basta de idioteces, he enviado a los chicos adentro, así que hay algo muy importante que debo decirles. –dijo demasiado serio ya que lo que había visto no era nada bueno-

-Suwahime: ¿qué sucede? –dijo muy preocupada-

-clow: he visto el futuro, la semana que viene, ocurrían muchas desgracias, un montón de monstruos atacaba suwa, pero Suwahime estaba muy débil, y Kurogane al estar la barrera debilitada quedaba muy herido, entonces venia el malvado fei wong Reed y asesinaba a Suwahime, el único que sobrevivía es su hijo-

-Kurogane: -más preocupado que nunca en su vida- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar esa desgracia?

-clow: la verdad es que al principio, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Kurogane liberaría a fai de sus maldiciones, no nos dimos cuenta de que fai también podía evitar la desgracias que le ocurrirían a Kurogane.

-Suwahime: ¿Qué tiene que ver fai? –dijo confundida-

-yuko: fai, puede reemplazarte en el momento que estés débil, si la barrera no cae, entonces ni los monstruos ni fei wong Reed podrán entrar y así ninguno de los dos morirá.

-Kurogane: ¿Cuál será el pago?

-yuko: ya fue cancelado, hace un momento, al comprometer a fai con Kurogane, ustedes le han dado algo que siempre lo protegerá y a cambio el solo tiene que ocupar su magia para mantener la barrera por un día es un cambio equivalente.

- dentro de la mansión que está detrás de la tienda-

-fai: este es mi hermano gemelo yuui. –dijo sonriendo y presentando a un rubio igual a él, solo que con el pelo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta-

-Kurogane: es un gusto yuui, cuidare muy bien a tu hermano.

-yuui: el destino es inevitable, ustedes jamás se separaran-dijo serio y sabio-

Entonces fueron a la mesa donde estaban dos personas sentadas un amable señor de pelo café y que usaba lentes y una mujer con el pelo negro también muy amable que llevaba a una niña de ojos verdes iguales a los de ella en sus brazos.

-fai: ola tío fujitaka, buenos días tía nadeshiko, este es mi prometido.

-fujitaka: es un placer yo soy el hermano menor de clow-dijo con una sonrisa-

-nadeshiko: encantada de conocerte, me alegra que te unas a la familia- le sonrió cálidamente-

-Kurogane: ¿también son magos?, mi madre me dijo que humanos normales no podían entrar aquí a menos de que tuvieran deseos, o estuvieran familiarizados con lo sobrenatural.

-fujitaka: así es, no soy tan buen mago como mi hermano o mi primo pero también puedo usar magia.

-nadeshiko: yo puedo ver espíritus o cosas de otros mundos, es un poder que heredo mi hijo Touya pero no sé si le sirva ya que es bueno en la lucha.

Llegaba Touya con yukito que traía a kero en sus brazos.

-Touya: claro, que me sirven mama sino no podría ver a yukito cuando se transforma en yue. –dijo sonriendo-

-nadeshiko: Kurogane-kun el es mi hijo mayor Touya, tiene 10 años.

-Kurogane: ya lo conocí-dijo respetuosamente-

-Touya: este es yukito, no es humano pero es muy importante para nosotros. –Dijo tomándolo de la mano-

-nadeshiko: claro que es importante, ya que él será el protector de sakura, junto con kero.

-yukito: ola mucho gusto Kurogane-san –dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando en brazos al tierno kero-

-Kurogane: un gusto yukito –dijo amable- llámame solo Kurogane ya que para fye eres como su hermano y en el futuro seremos familia. ¿Y cómo lo va cuidar esa cosita tan pequeña? –Dijo restándole importancia a kero-

-kero: no me subestimes, soy más grande y fuerte que un león, mi nombre real es kerberos –le dijo alterado-

-fye: -para cambiar tema- mi prima tiene la misma edad, que la chica que servirás -dijo sonriendo-

-Kurogane: ¿y tu como lo sabes?-mirándolo incrédulo-

-fye: debo saber todo sobre mi prometido-mirándolo tiernamente-

-Kurogane: -muy sonrojado- haz lo que quieras.

Clow y yuko entran seguidos de los padres de Kurogane.

-clow: fye mañana iras a conocer las tierras de tu prometido ya que cuando se casen también las gobernaras. –Dijo serio esperando que todo saliera bien-

-yuui: pero clow-san, fye nunca se ha separado de mi-dijo inquieto, asustado y sobretodo preocupado-

-yuko: tranquilo yuui, solo será un día, aparte es algo que todos hacen cuando se comprometen-dijo sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarlo-

-fai: está bien, iré, así que por favor no te preocupes tanto nada me pasara.-dijo sonriendo alegremente-

Así fue como clow previno otro desastre, al día siguiente cuando fei wong Reed, mando a sus hombres a atacar suwa aprovechándose de la enfermedad de Suwahime, fracaso patéticamente ya que la magia de fai creó una barrera muy fuerte. Pasaron 7 años tranquilos y de paz, donde no se había sabido nada de su primo aun así, no iba a dejar de estar alerta.

-En tsubasa school-

-doumeki: hey, oye -le gritaba, siguiéndolo-

-watanuki: ya déjame en paz maldito, y tengo nombre me llamo watanuki- le grito-

-doumeki: ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? –mirándolo fijamente como si viera a través del-

-watanuki: ¿Por qué debo juntarme con alguien como tú y no con la preciosa himawari-chan? –dijo alterado y muy enojado-

-doumeki: ¿no se dé que hablas?, pero es malo culpar a otros de tus problemas.-dijo serio-

-flash back del día anterior-

-clow: watanuki, la chica con la que te vi en el parque, trata de evitarla lo más posible. –dijo muy serio-

-watanuki: ¿Por qué padre?, ella es realmente amable y maravillosa y me gusta mucho así que…

-clow: -alza la voz- hazme caso watanuki, entiéndelo te prohíbo verte con esa chica-dijo enojado-

-yuko: ¿qué ha sucedido? –pregunto al ver a watanuki triste-

-watanuki: **lo odio, realmente lo detesto, siempre me está prohibiendo cosas,** **a eriol nunca le ha prohibido nada, siempre esta enseñándole cosas todo porque eriol heredo su magia y yo no **–lo dijo con furia ya que no entendía porque le prohibía ver a himawari-

-yuko: watanuki tu… - lloro al ver tan desesperado a su hijo- lo siento mucho, algún día entenderás porque las cosas son así-

-fin flash back-

Se sintió realmente mal, al ver llorar a su madre se sintió culpable y miserable por todo lo que había dicho, y ahora se estaba desquitando con doumeki.

-watanuki: lo siento, tú no deberías ser amigo de alguien como yo –dijo triste-

-doumeki: ¿Por qué siempre me dices esas cosas? –dijo alterado lo único que quería era estar a su lado y watanuki se alejaba-

-watanuki: porque tú y yo somos demasiados diferentes. –Dijo para luego salir corriendo, tenía que disculparse con su madre-

Pero de tanto correr se canso y se sentó en el parque para descansar un momento, de pronto un extraño sujeto se sentó a su lado, su aura era atemorizante pero no era un espíritu.

-fei wong Reed: así, que tu eres watanuki, tú me das asco al igual que tu madre su existencia es abominable y la tuya una desgracia para la familia Reed, esperare con ansias a que compartan tú y tu madre el mismo trágico final…

-doumeki: -había corrido detrás de watanuki- ¿Quién es usted? –dijo muy molesto-

-fei wong Reed: valla, así que un miembro de la familia doumeki, jajá alguien que repele espíritus junto a alguien que los atrae, ¿estás seguro de malgastar tu poder protegiendo a alguien impuro como él? –Dijo con verdadero odio-

-doumeki: eso a usted no le incumbe- dijo enojado, agarro a watanuki del brazo y corrió con él hacia la tienda de yuko, cuando llegaron ahí- ¿estás bien? Ese tipo era peligroso ¿quién era?-

-watanuki: aun seguía en trance por todas las cosas que le dijo- él era el primo de mi padre, doumeki vete, quiero estar solo-

-doumeki: está bien, cuídate, hoy debo ayudarle a mi abuelo con el templo.

Watanuki entro a la tienda les dijo a maru y moro que llamaran a su madre, y se sentó a esperarlo quería saber porque el primo de su padre lo odiaba tanto como para decirle todas esas cosas.

-yuko: ¿Qué te sucede watanuki? –dijo preocupada-

- watanuki: quiero saber, ¿Por qué fei wong nos odia tanto?, quiero saber la verdad- dijo seguro-

-yuko: no creo que sea momento de hablar de esas cosas-dijo intentando cambiar el tema-

-watanuki: hoy me encontré con él.

-yuko:-su rostro se lleno de miedo y palideció- ¿te ha hecho algo?

-watanuki: no, tranquila, pero me ha dicho muchas cosas, como que soy una vergüenza para la familia Reed, que tu existencia es una abominación, y que no descansara hasta ver que compartamos el mismo trágico final.

-yuko: watanuki, la verdad es que fei wong nos odia porque cambiamos el futuro, cada vez lo seguimos cambiando.

-watanuki: -muy sorprendido- ¿por qué?

-yuko: porque yo moría, clow me revivía con toda su magia pero el desaparecía cuando tu cumplías los 16 años yo desaparecería y tú te convertías en mi sucesor llevando mi cruel destino no podías salir de la tienda estabas solo, himawari se casaba y te olvidaba y el único que iba a verte, tu única compañía era doumeki y los espíritus.

-Watanuki: no puede ser cierto… -la verdad era muy dolorosa-

-yuko: por eso tu padre te prohíbe ver a himawari en muchas ocasiones casi moriste por su culpa en cambio doumeki el siempre te salvaba- le dolía decirle estas cosas-

-watanuki: si eso sucedió fue porque mi padre no pudo evitarlo, entonces como vio el futuro.

-yuko: lo visito una vidente de sueños llamada kotori ella le mostro el futuro poco antes de mi muerte desde ese momento ha hecho todo para cambiar el futuro que ella le mostro.

-watanuki: ¿quién es kotori?, ¿está viva? –pregunto curioso-

-yuko: no, ella deseo no nacer ya que si ella nacía las dos personas que mas amaba nunca podrían estar juntas y en el mundo ocurrirían muchas desgracias entonces ella oro a dios y le dijo **dios si el mundo se va destruir por mi culpa, prefiero desaparecer, **dios escucho sus oraciones y conmovido por su generosidad le otorgo el don de aparecerse en el sueños de aquel que está a punto de perder a un ser amado, pero solo podía con tres personas así que uso su deseo para prevenir a freya la madre de fai y yuui, para prevenir a clow y para prevenir a subaru sumeragi fue así como evito las desgracias que sucederían.

-watanuki: pues le agradezco mucho, si pudiera hablarle le diría que su sacrificio hará feliz a muchas personas.

-yuko: esa es toda la verdad watanuki eres el único de tus hermanos que la sabe no le digas a nadie.-dijo sonriéndole-

-watanuki: espera, quiero saber algo más, ¿Por qué los doumeki nos protegen?

-yuko: cuando tenía tu edad le concedí un deseo a haruka-san el abuelo de doumeki, el prometió protegerme ya que el rapelee espíritus, si tu eres mi sucesor y doumeki el del, creo que es el destino.-dijo yuko feliz, ya que ella sabia los sentimientos de doumeki-

-watanuki: gracias por decirme la verdad, fue doloroso y complicado de entender, pero ahora me siento más aliviado, porque al fin se la verdad dijo sonriendo-

Era de noche pero a watanuki no le importo, necesitaba verlo agradecerle y disculparse, así que entro a la propiedad de los doumeki la cual era muy grande pensó que no lo encontraría, pero estaba ahí en el templo limpiando, se apresuro.

-watanuki: doumeki –corrió a abrazarlo-

-doumeki: ¿Qué te sucede? –Extrañado de su comportamiento-

-watanuki: -escondió la cara en su pecho- lo siento, siempre estoy tratándote mal-

-doumeki: no te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré.

-watanuki:-sentía que su corazón se derretía, entonces no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas el no merecía que doumeki lo quisiera tanto-

Doumeki: -watanuki se veía tan tierno que no pudo contenerse inesperadamente, unió sus labios, watanuki no se resistió, abrió los ojos sorprendido pero se dejo llevar correspondiéndolo, introdujo su lengua volviendo el beso más apasionado, cuando separaron sus bocas para poder respirar- **me gustas watanuki demasiado.**


End file.
